Linh Adri
Linh Adri is Linh Cinder's cruel stepmother. Biography Upon taking Cinder as her ward Adri became Cinder's stepmother unwillingly as she had never agreed with her husband Garan about adopting Cinder. She then saw Cinder as the one to blame for the death of Garan, as he had died from letumosis not long after his return from Europe, where Cinder was adopted. Even though Adri referred her actions as "generous," she did not treat Cinder well, forcing her to work in the market every day to pay off the family bills while she herself had never worked in her life. Adri never bought Cinder another limb, even though her foot was was the size of an eleven-year-old, which is the same as wearing shoes the size for eleven year olds, when Cinder was already sixteen. Recent activities Adri's youngest daughter, Peony, was discovered to have letumosis after she, Cinder, and Iko returned from the junkyard. Adri blamed Cinder for her daughter's illness because she thought that even though Cinder didn't have the plague, Cinder must have passed it from Chang Sacha to Peony. In resentment, Adri had Cinder taken to the palace against her will to be used for letumosis research, and it was a known fact that no one survives the research. Later on, Adri took away Cinder's foot — a-not-so-inexpensive foot that Iko had found when Cinder needed a new one, because her old one was too small for her — forcing Cinder to go to the marketplace with only one foot and crutches, after believing that Cinder was running away when she was really trying to save Peony. Characteristics Physical attribute Adri was described as a "middle-aged woman with hair just beginning to gray." Adri usually wears a silk embroidered bathrobe when she is at home. Personality Adri is very stuck-up and mercilessly mean to Cinder and what she considered beneath herself. She is very righteous about her beliefs, and shows no remorse with her actions even when they can be generally seen as cruelty if directed to another human being. She considers herself higher than cyborgs, thinking that they're a disgrace to humans. She blames all of her misfortune on Cinder and never stops to question if she herself were even in the place to complain; she does not think she has to earn anything on her own, and sees everything Cinder has done for her family as a given, and always manages to find faults with the hard work. When Cinder manipulated Adri's bioelectricity, hoping to force a confession out of her, Adri remarked that perhaps, if her husband hadn't died, she might have actually, eventually accepted and cared for Cinder. Unfortunately, she finished the statement with "if only she were normal," meaning that even if Garan had survived, there would still have been a large chance that Ardi remained judgmental and unkind, as her bias towards Cyborgs was too ingrained in her personality. Abilities Strengths *'General intellect:' Although not obvious at first, Adri does posses a general sense of intellect; she was the one to notice and piece information together that, for some reason, all the people investigating the situation had completely looked over and missed: She figured out Cinder was the then-unidentified cyborg that caused a ruckus in the quarantines. **'Attention to detail' **'Logic and deduction' Weaknesses *'Inability to separate her personal animosity while analyzing situations:' While Adri is capable of applying logic, she lets her emotion and bias cloud her thinking process, therefore resulting the conclusions she makes, mostly turning out to be incorrect. Take the incident of which Cinder took Peony's identification chip into possession; the part about the action itself was spot-on, however, Adri's deduction of the reasoning behind the action could not have been father from the truth. She failed to see that Cinder truly loved Peony as a sister, and painted Cinder's every action with uglier intentions than they held in reality. Family tree Fanarts Dress fitting by abbidasquirrel-d5cje4f.jpg|Peony, Pearl and Adri by © Abbi Whozit References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Characters in Glitches Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress